ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Strata
Edward Strata is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Unity. He is also called "The Fourth Ruler" or "King of Pawns". Edward possesses "special powers" that allowes him to see and alter fate via "Foresee Draw" and "Destiny Draw", Design Appearance Edward is a fairly tall teenager. With dark brown eyes, and black hair that is combed fowards. He is normally seen sporting a black trench coat, reaching down to his knees. He wears a black shirt and long pants. Edward's first Duel Disk was a orange version of the standared model with yellow gems. Later one he was seen using a Hybrid Duel Disk that can be attached to his Duel Runner. In a flash-back of his time in Duel Academy, he is seen wearing a standared Senior-Obelisk Blue uniform. with a blue Duel Disk. Personality Do to his history in the Dueling World, which consider him an outcast. He is a very serious individual that doesn't like to be underestimated, rarely is he seen smiling. he usually smiles when he finds a duelist worth his time. He is also known for his catch phrase "I am a pawn who is destined to be King". Biography 'Childhood' Edward was born and raised in New Dominal City. 'Teenage life' Edward gained entrance to Duel Academy. Where he was assigned to the Slifer Red Dorm during his first year and eventually ascended to the level of Obelisk Blue student , and became one of there top students. After graduation he became a professional Duelist and quickly made a name for himself, as one of the most hated duelist. He eventually desided to leave the Pro-Circuit for the underground. in the end, he was found by Ceasar and recruted as Secret-agent of World Duel Monsters Association where he returned as a professional Duelist after he created the "Draco" persona in order to hide his identity from the public. Deck main artical: Edward Strata's Decks Edward plays an "Dragunity" Deck, which revolves around the Synchro Summoning of various Dragunity Knights, most often "Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg". In addition he is known for incorporating various other Archetypes which include: Cyberdark, Dragunity, Hieratic , Iron Chain, Scrap, and Vylon. After gaining a new perspective in life, Edward assembled a new Deck consisting of various "Ascended" monsters, that utlize various effect that take advantage of the the graveyard. His most power full monsters are "Legendary Knight Taoisac", "Light and Darkness Dragon", "Dragunity Knight - Barcha", "Ascended Knight Taoisac", and "Ascended Master Taoisac". Trivia Edward's powers conisis of: *Future Sight: Edward is able to see events of the near future. *Foresee Draw: Which allows him to predict what card card he (or his opponent) is about to Draw. *Destiny Draw: Gives him the ability to draw a Destiny Card that can change the outcome of the duel. **Advance Destiny Draw: As it's name is a advance form of Destiny Draw, that allowes Edward to draw any card of his choosing. (As long that card is in his deck.) Category:Characters Category:Taoisac